


Bad Secretary

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Making Out, Minor Drinking, Office Romance, Romance, Secretaries, and irregular dream, ceo mark, ceo nct, dojae, implied sexual connotations, inspired by regular dream, mark is so hot here wow, markhyuck, minor hyuckhei, nothing heavy of course, secretary donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Donghyuck is probably the worst secretary of all time yet his boss, CEO Mark Lee, refuses to fire him for some odd reason.





	Bad Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the regular irregular teasers but basically started from @jaemnoh tweet on Twitter. this is for all you thirsty markhyuck stans XD

                “How are you not fired?”

                “I ask myself this everyday.” Lee Donghyuck grinned, taking off his shoes, hiking his legs up on the desk, grabbing a bag of chips and opening it. “And the answer is obvious: I am too fucking amazing.”

                “Oh please.” Huang Renjun, fellow secretary for NCT Dream Cruise’s CEO Mark Lee, scoffed loudly. “The only thing you’ve been good at is insulting Regular Hotel’s CEO by calling him a ‘limp noodle with eyes’.”

                “It’s true. Have you seen him?” Donghyuck chewed on a tortilla chip loudly, crumbs falling on the floor. “I don’t understand why Jaehyun likes him.”

                “Maybe because Doyoung doesn’t dribble ice cream everywhere he eats like a fucking animal.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

                “That was once at Mayor Park’s birthday party. Will you let it go?” Donghyuck groaned, stuffing his face with more chips. He eyed his colleague across his table, watching him chew his bottom lip and tapping his pen impatiently. “Chips?”

                “Thanks.” Renjun practically flew across the table to grab a handful of chips. Donghyuck grinned widely.

                “See? If I was fired you wouldn’t have chips to eat, gossip to share or naked photos of my hot roommate Jeno.”

                “Ew no that is so creepy.” Renjun shuddered.

                “Okay I don’t have naked photos but I took a really good picture of him when he was coming out of the gym. Spoiler alert, he doesn’t have a shirt on.” Donghyuck nudged his colleague who was already turning pink in the face.

                “Keep your dirty photos to yourself.” Renjun slapped him. If Donghyuck wasn’t the only guy in this shitty office he could stand AND roommates with the hottest physical trainer he has ever met, he would seriously hate his guts.

                “You should totally come hang out with us this Friday.” Donghyuck said. “We’re going to watch a movie together.”

                “That sounds nice.” Renjun nodded, grabbing some more chips. “Oh did you hear that Betty got herself a new boyfriend?”

                “Who?”

                “Jason from IT.”

                “That nerd??” Donghyuck dropped his jaw. “The man wears glasses with lens so thick you could see the moon through them.”

                “Yeah but apparently he has a really big penis and the stamina of a horse.”

                “Who has a big penis?”

                “Sir!” Renjun dusted his hands and bowed politely as his boss Mark Lee left his office. “No one sir.”

                “Jason from IT.” Donghyuck munched, his legs still high on the desk as he refused to move from his seat.

                “You two know how I feel about gossiping during work hours.” Mark Lee crossed his arms, seemingly displeased with his two secretaries. His hair was combed handsomely to frame his gorgeous face and his ten thousand dollar Armani suit fit him like a glove, complimenting his svelte form.

                “We’re sorry sir.” Renjun bowed. He looked over at Donghyuck who was still digging through the bag and slapped his thighs.

                “Oh right. Sorry sir.”

                Mark glared at Donghyuck. He sighed deeply and walked off to the elevator, presumably for a meeting with some rich man or woman of some kind. This is Donghyuck’s life as a secretary. He eats junk food, has zero respect for his boss, does little work, turns up late sometimes and manages to break every ethics rule in the office. Yet he’s still hired and paid money to essentially screw up.

                “I seriously don’t know why you’re still here.”

                “I told you.” Donghyuck grinned. “I’m amazing.”

***************************

                “Renjun, can you help set up the board room for tomorrow’s shareholder’s meeting? Get the caterer to come and leave some treats, snacks and coffee.” Mark asked Renjun the next day.

                “Oh I want to do that!” Donghyuck raised his hand. “I want to go see the caterer! Taeyong makes the best Fruit Danishes!”

                “No thank you. I would rather Renjun be in charge of this.” Mark shook his head.

                “Why?”

                “Because I didn’t steal half of the buns that Taeyong left on the table.” Renjun stuck his tongue out.

                “He was going to throw them out! Do you know how much of a waste that is?”

                “Just stay here Donghyuck. Don’t cause any more trouble.”

                “You know boss, I swear sometimes it’s like you don’t want me around.” Donghyuck pouted.

                Mark had no time to respond. There was a whirring sound coming from the elevators as the door opened. Mark groaned internally.

                “Miss Kang.” Renjun and Donghyuck greeted politely. Kang Mina was one of NCT Dream Cruise’s biggest shareholders. A famous Instagram model and entrepreneur, she was one of the richest young females in South Korea. Donghyuck normally didn’t give two shits about the upper class elite, but Mina was the only woman he was afraid of (except his mum). The heels she wore looked sharp enough to kill someone.

                “Mark.” Mina strolled in, her black Louboutins clacking against the cold tile floor. She didn’t seem pleased about something as she dumped a file carelessly across Renjun’s table. “What is this cruise line expansion thing you showed me?”

                “It’s for the future of the business.” Mark said. “People are looking for more than just a place to sleep, eat and play old man games on a cruise. They are looking for fun and excitement, a literal city built on a ship.”

                “And you expect us to be okay with this amount you’re suggesting?” she said, jutting her hip to one side to show off her curves.

                “I was going to explain more in detail tomorrow.”

                “I’m here now.” She walked over to Mark, reaching for his silk tie. “You can explain more to me.”

                Donghyuck nearly threw up at the way she drawled her voice and batted her eyelashes. Mark seemed anything but comfortable as her manicured fingers trailed up his chest.

                “Excuse me miss.” Donghyuck raised his hand. “Do you have an appointment?”

                “What?” she stared at him incredulously.

                “Well Mr. Lee here has an incredibly busy schedule so you’ll have to make an appointment prior to tomorrow’s meeting.”

                “He can make time for me.” Mina rolled her eyes. “You do know who I am right?”

                “I do but I’m sorry rules are rules. All prospective guests must make an appointment as least two working days before the meeting.” Donghyuck got out of his seat and casually shooed Mina away. “However since you are our company’s largest shareholder we will allow you to make a reservation say…12 hours in advance.”

                “Excuse me how dare you?!?!” Mina squealed as Donghyuck slowly pushed her into the elevator and pressed the down button.

                “Have a good day Miss Kang.” He bowed as the door closed. “Phew.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s done.”

                Renjun just shook his head in a mixture of awe and amazement. This was the reason why Donghyuck was not fired. He had more balls than a golf bag and the skin of an elephant’s behind.

                “You’re welcomed.” Donghyuck winked, even though no one said thank you. “So can I go to see the caterer?” he pleaded, eyes wide and lips pursing to form a pout.

                Mark sighed deeply as he turned to Renjun. “Make sure he doesn’t steal anything.”

                “Thank you boss!” Donghyuck clapped his heads eagerly. Mark just shook his head and returned to his office.

                “I told you. I am amazing.”

                “Shut up.” Renjun scoffed. “Grab a paper bag with you.”

                “I thought we weren’t supposed to steal anything.”

                “I also said I didn’t want Jeno’s half naked picture.” Renjun shrugged. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

***************************

                Donghyuck walked out of the office happily. He had a good day, fresh (edible really) bread to bring home, and he finished two seasons of Game of Thrones in the office. It was such a good day that he was going to stop by at his favourite hyung’s Japanese izakaya for a drink.

                “Hello to my favourite hyung.”

                “Hello to my biggest freeloader.” Nakamoto Yuta, owner of Senya Izakaya grinned as he stood behind the bar. His bar was the hottest bar in all of South Korea, and business was great, even on a Wednesday night. “What brings you here?”

                “I need a drink.” Donghyuck said. “Can I have a highball?”

                “Are you paying?”

                Donghyuck took out a couple of bills from his wallet. Yuta counted the money and grinned.

                “One highball coming up.”

                Donghyuck absolutely loved the feel of an izakaya. The smell of grilled meats, the chatter of people in the background and Yuta’s fizzy highball just tied the whole place together. Donghyuck turned around and saw a familiar face. Mark Lee was sitting in one of the booths, sipping his drink alone.

                “Hi Mark.”

                “Donghyuck.” Mark looked up as Donghyuck took his seat opposite him at the booth.

                “A man like you shouldn’t be drinking alone at a bar.” Donghyuck grinned. “It’s just calling for trouble.”

                “Speaking of trouble, I can see you didn’t listen to me.” He pointed at the bag of bread. “As usual.”

                “He was going to throw them out.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I’m doing the world a favour and reducing food wastage.”

                Mark really didn’t have the words of the energy to argue with him. He just chuckled, lips rising on one side of his face and sipped his drink. His hair was tousled slightly after a whole day of being perfectly in place and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.

                _Get yourself a man who looks so hot after a hard day of work._

                “What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked.

                “I had a drink with Jaehyun hyung.”

                “Oh, and how is the board of directors and their stuffy asses doing?”

                Mark nearly spurted alcohol through his nose. “It’s not nice to talk about them that way.”

                “Uh huh. How was Jessie’s fifth liposuction?” Donghyuck smirked.

                “I didn’t ask.” Mark smiled a little. “And I frankly don’t want to know.”

                “You don’t think she looks like Donatello Versace but Asian?”

                “Jesus Christ.” Mark laughed. He stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, revealing his sexy, strong forearms and veins. Donghyuck quickly took a gulp of his drink before it became evident he was staring.

                “I do want to thank you for today.” Mark said. “For dealing with Mina.”

                “It’s my pleasure.” Donghyuck said. “You can treat me to a drink for that.”

                Mark just smiled and shrugged. He called for the waiter. “Another round of drinks please, and any snack he wants.”

                “Me?” Donghyuck dropped his jaw and pointed to himself.

                “Sure.” Mark just nodded.

                “Anything I want?”

                “Anything.” Mark was the CEO after all. His bank account had more zero’s than Donghyuck will ever have even if he worked 20 hours a day.

                “Great, I’ll have 4 yakitori sticks and a sashimi platter.” Donghyuck ordered. The waiter bowed politely as he noted their order. “My boss is treating me today.” He wiggled in his seat cutely. “Is this what having a sugar daddy feels like?”

                “Would you like to find out?”

                _Uh…what?!?_

                “Are you offering?” Donghyuck coughed out, testing the waters. Mark tipped his head back, showing off his strong jawline as he simply chuckled.

                “Can I ask you a question?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Sure.”

                “I know I’m no good at this secretary shit. I laze around at work, gossip too much and don’t give two shits about bureaucracy. So why do you still keep me around?”

                “I don’t know.” Mark sighed, taking a yakitori stick. “Maybe it’s because you don’t give fucks.”

                “Woah.” Donghyuck drew back. “I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve never heard you curse before.”

                _And it’s so fucking sexy._

                “Oh I want to, trust me. You have no idea how many idiots I deal with on a regular basis that makes me want to scream ‘fuck’ as loudly as I can, present company included.”

                “I under-Hey!”

                “But,” Mark stopped him. “You have good reflexes and instincts. You think well on your feet and react fast when no one else can.”

                “I was offended at first but now I feel better.”

                “Drink up.” Mark raised his glass in a toast. “Tomorrow is a big day.”

                “I know. I’ll be on my best behaviour tomorrow.”

                “I’m touched.”

                “Don’t get used to it.”

                The two of them clinked their glasses and scarfed down a plate of sashimi.

***************************

                Donghyuck tried not to make a face when Mina arrived for the meeting. She glared at him from the corner of her eye but was too busy kissing up to the other guys on the board to notice him. Donghyuck had been on his best behaviour since the day began, wanting to impress the shareholders and the board. Even Renjun was shocked by his behaviour.

                “Who kidnapped Donghyuck and replaced him with this machine?”

                “Shut up.”

                The meeting lasted 3 hours. No one had any clue what went on inside but the two secretaries and the rest of NCT Dream Cruise’s upper management team were glad when Mark Lee exited the board room, smiling and shaking hands with the board of directors.

                “You did well.” Jung Jaehyun, chairman of the board of directors and Mark’s long-time friend praised. “It seems like the cruise line is in good hands.”

                Renjun made an okay sign with his fingers and Donghyuck sighed in relief. _A couple more hours and it’s over._

                “WHERE IS HE?!?!? WHERE IS THE LITTLE RAT?!?!?!?”

                “What on earth…” Mark asked, twisting his head at the source of the angry voice. Donghyuck saw a very furious Lee Taeyong, still wearing his chef’s hat and apron, storming into the office. He panicked and ducked behind his desk.

                _Oh shit._

                “Taeyong hyung!” Mark stopped him. “What’s up?”

                “I just made a beautiful black forest cake for the lunch afterwards, and when I checked on it, it has a giant hole at the side, like someone licked off all the frosting! I know that little food-stealing rat is up here!”

                “Calm down hyung.” Mark said. “It’s just a cake. You can make one again.”

                “A BLACK FOREST CAKE IN TWO HOURS?!” The chef screamed. “No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no never. It’s impossible! Where’s that rat?”

                “OW!!” Donghyuck winced when he tripped over his feet and fell on the floor, exposing himself from hiding. Taeyong’s eyes widened in anger as he stepped forward but Mark stopped him.

                “I was hungry.” He mumbled softly.

                “Your secretary steals from the company kitchen?” Jessie, the liposuction addict, scoffed. “How professional.”

                “That’s not all. Did you know that he called Kim Doyoung a limp noodle with eyes?” Mina grinned.

                “You called him what?!” Jaehyun almost choked him as he grabbed his collar. Another director, Johnny Seo pulled him back before he could start punching the smaller man out.

                “You think I’m the rat?” Donghyuck snapped at Mina. “At least I’m not sticking my hand down someone else’s husband’s pants.”

                “You did what?!?!” Jessie screamed at Mina, who tried to avoid her.

                “Enough of this!” Jaehyun bellowed, his voice thundered across the office. He stormed to Mark’s side. “Fire him.”

                “What?” Mark stared at him.

                “Fire him.” Jaehyun ordered. “I will not have this insolent, unprofessional snitch in my office.”

                “For your information hyung this is MY office and he is MY secretary.” Mark said. “I will deal with him.”

                “See that you do.” Jaehyun warned him. He took one last look at Donghyuck before leaving the office, with the rest of the board in tow. Mark turned to Donghyuck.

                “In my office. Later.”

***************************

                If this was a porn movie, Donghyuck would walk into Mark’s office, get down on his knees, beg for his forgiveness and unzip his pants. However this wasn’t a porn flick and Donghyuck didn’t even like porn very much. His fingers trembled as he knocked on Mark’s door.

                _Knock knock._

                “Come in.” Mark said. Donghyuck went in, biting the bottom of his lip anxiously. Mark was standing behind his desk, suit jacket unbuttoned, hair a mess as if he had been running his fingers through them all day.

                _Fuck I’m sorry please don’t fire me. I cry easily._

                “There you are.” Mark growled, his voice was so deep it sent tremors down Donghyuck’s spine. He removed his Rolex in one swift move and carefully tossed it aside.

                “I’m sorry sir.”

                “Do you,” Mark sat down as he rolled his sleeves, propping his elbows on the table and massaging his temples. “Have any idea how much trouble you have caused me?”

                Donghyuck shook his head. He stuck his hands in between his thighs, criss-crossing his legs uncomfortably. There was a strange rise in the atmosphere, and Donghyuck wasn’t as afraid as he thought. In fact he was slightly turned on.

                _What the hell is wrong with me?_

                “Dealing with Taeyong is the easy part. Dealing with the board is not so easy. I just spent three hours trying to kiss their ass and get them to approve a major remodel of our cruise ships and you somehow managed to screw all that up for me by dipping your finger in where it doesn’t belong.” Mark leaned forward. “What do you have to say about that?”

                “The icing needed more sugar?”

                “Jesus fucking Christ.” Mark crunched the paper on his table, fists turning angry red. Donghyuck really should be scared but all he could think about was the way Mark said ‘fuck’.

                _Okay I really need to see a therapist, there is something wrong with me._

                “You don’t have a filter in that god damn head of yours do you?”

                _Please don’t fuck this up brain PLEASE DO NOT FUCK THIS UP._

“I’m sorry sir.” Donghyuck whimpered. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

                Mark glared at Donghyuck again. His secretary suddenly seemed remorseful, his hands tucked underneath his thighs as he chewed his bottom lip, eyes not even daring to meet his. His grip around the paper softened.

                “I believe you.”

                “You do?” Donghyuck’s head flew up instantly.

                “I know you don’t mean any harm.” Mark sighed. “Just…make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

                “Does that mean I’m not fired?”

                _YEESSSSSS, but also like…how?!??!_

                “I would hate to lose you.” Mark said. “But please, for the love of God, be on your best behaviour from now on.”

                “I will sir!” Donghyuck jumped out of his seat, bowing repeatedly. “I promise sir! Thank you sir!” He backed out of the office slowly, bowing repeatedly. He could have kissed the ground Mark walked on.

                “So, what happened?” Renjun asked him.

                “I’m not fired!!!”

                “What?!? How?!?!?”

                “I didn’t ask him and don’t you dare!” Donghyuck warned him. “That means I still get to keep my job!”

                “I don’t understand, even after that entire fiasco?” Renjun was very puzzled. “I don’t get it, what hold do you have over him?”

                “What are you talking about? I’m amazing and fabulous. Of course he needs me.”

                “You insulted the chairman’s fiancé!” Renjun yelled. “How could you…I mean it’s impossible.”

                “Shhh!!” Donghyuck shushed him. “Don’t give him any ideas! I barely escaped alive and I know I can be a better secretary than this so please don’t screw up this chance to prove myself.”

                “Fine fine.” Renjun sighed. “Hang on a second, why are you criss-crossing your legs like that?”

                “Huh?” Donghyuck fidgeted, only now realizing his pants were slightly uncomfortable.

                “Are you…” he looked down.

                “Gotta go.” Donghyuck didn’t give Renjun a chance to answer as he darted towards the bathroom.

***************************

                “Mail for the CEO.” Timmy the mail boy said, handing over a stack of letters to Donghyuck.

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck smiled, flipping through the letters to check recipient address.

                “Look at you accepting the mail.” Renjun grinned cheekily. “You used to just toss everything to me.”

                “It’s just mail.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue back at him. He had been working on improving his attitude for the past few weeks since his scare by the board of directors. It seemed to be working and Mark seemed more pleased with him than he had in a while.

                Donghyuck opened Mark’s office and placed the letters on the table. He noticed one of his drawers was left open and went to close it, but just as he was doing so, he spotted a black notebook inside.

                It would be incredibly rude to just open the book and read it, but the temptation was too strong. It was as if the book was a piece of cheesecake, enticing Donghyuck to break the rules. Donghyuck checked his surroundings carefully as he opened the first page.

                _Your eyes sparkle like stars in the midnight sky. I wish I could hold you in my arms as we count stars together._

                “Oh?” Donghyuck mumbled. He flipped another page.

                _I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re driving me insane. Every time I see you my brain goes haywire and I can’t focus on my work. All I can think about is that beautiful smile you wear._

                Donghyuck flipped another page.

                _God I want to kiss you. I want your lips on mine so bad. I want to taste you and see if you taste like those cakes you like to eat._

Donghyuck’s cheeks flared at the words. He thought about Mark writing these words down, Mark crushing on someone so badly he wrote lines like these every single day. He thought about Mark wishing and pining for someone and his heart did a funny jump.

                _You started this. You made me want you so much. Don’t start what you can’t handle._

                “Holy shit.” Donghyuck almost dropped the book as his knees went weak.

                _You excite me. If you only knew the things I want to do with you, to you. Would you still see me the same way?_

                Suddenly, the book was snatched out of his hand. Donghyuck froze, slowly turning his head to find Mark Lee behind him, towering above him and glaring at him like he was tearing through his skin. Donghyuck gulped loudly.

                “Uh…the mail came for you.” He mumbled.

                “Didn’t I tell you it was rude to snoop into someone’s personal lives?”

                “You wrote that?”

                “So what if I did?”

                “You have a crush on someone?” Donghyuck’s eyes bugged out. “Who is she? Or he?”

                “Does it matter to you?”

                _Yes! No? Maybe? I don’t know._

                “Maybe I can help you! I do have some experience in the love department.”

                “Like what?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

                “I’m an expert in unrequited love.” Donghyuck loved, almost as if he was proud of how sad it actually was. “Believe me no one has loved, confessed and been rejected as many times as me.”

                “I don’t believe you.”

                “I’m not lying.”

                “No I mean…” Mark held his breath. “It’s nothing.”

                “You sure you don’t need my help?”

                “It’s fine.” Mark locked the book away.

                “Okay then.” Donghyuck made a face as he was turning to walk away. His heart lurched in it’s cage and he wasn’t feeling as energetic as he was before.

                “But I uh…I do need your help on some accounts.” Mark said.

                Donghyuck turned around and smiled. It was a little hard to smile but he had a job to do. “Anything for you boss.”

***************************

                “You know if you’re interested in dating, I know a guy who would be great for you.” Renjun told him over lunch.

                “Oh really? Who?”

                “His name is Wong Yukhei and he’s from Hong Kong. I met him at a Chinese community dinner and he’s awesome. He’s tall and handsome, incredibly funny and witty. I think you’ll have a lot of fun with him.”

                “What’s the catch?”

                “Huh?”

                “You don’t usually set up somebody unless you want something.” Donghyuck grinned. “What’s the deal?”

                Renjun leaned forward carefully. “You think you can talk to Jeno about going on a date with me?”

                “I’ll see what I can do.” That was a lie. He wouldn’t need to do anything. He knew Jeno would not hesitate to say yes to going out with ‘the most beautiful boy the heavens have ever created’ (yes Jeno called him that) but he wasn’t going to say anything. It didn’t hurt to keep some things to himself.

                “So what do you say? Shall I set up a meeting between you and Yukhei?” Renjun asked. “You seemed a little down lately so I just wanted to cheer you up.”

                “Down? I’m not down.”

                “Really? Because you seem to have…” Renjun made a face. “Lost some of your energy and spark.”

                “Isn’t that what you have been wanting for me all this time?” Donghyuck laughed.

                “Well yeah but now that it’s happening it’s actual freaking me out.” Renjun said. “Did Mark yell at you?”

                “No.”

                “So he’s not going to fire you?”

                “He didn’t say anything about that.” Donghyuck didn’t want to talk about Mark. Ever since he found out Mark has a crush on someone he has been feeling a little despondent. Not that he ever felt like he stood a chance with someone as handsome, rich or as smart as Mark Lee but it was nice to have the fantasy. Now that fantasy was deflating faster than a balloon with a nickel-sized hole in it.

                “I guess I’ll call Yukhei then.” Renjun said. “Cheer up, it’ll be great!”

                Renjun set the date for a week after that. Donghyuck slowly started looking forward to the date. It would be nice to go out with someone new and not think about ‘you know who’ for at least a night. Plus Renjun sent him some pictures and _holy smokes_ Yukhei was handsome indeed.

                The two of them enjoyed a nice dinner at a Chinese restaurant before going to the bowling alley. It was fun, Yukhei was charming and witty and Donghyuck was really enjoying his time with him. He wouldn’t mind going on another date with Yukhei.

                In the middle of the bowling game however, Donghyuck got a phone call from Mark Lee. He nearly dropped the phone in shock as he wasn’t expecting his boss to call him on a Friday night. “Hello?”

                “Donghyuck? Are you free?”

                He looked at Yukhei who was focused on the pins before him. He was on a date. He should say no.

                “What’s up?”

                “Can you come to my house? I need your help on something.”

                Donghyuck sighed heavily. He turned back to Yukhei who was celebrating over his high score. This was his boss, demanding him to his house after office hours to do work.

                _Fuck this shit._

                “Sure I guess. Just send me the address.”

                “Is everything okay?” Yukhei asked.

                “It’s my boss.” Donghyuck groaned. “I am so sorry but I have to go.”

                “It’s alright. Renjun told me your work is demanding.” He smiled warmly. “Let me drive you to his place.”

                Donghyuck was grateful that Yukhei was so understanding. He felt bad that he had to end the date so quickly, especially since he was having such an amazing time with him.

                “Thank you for the ride.” Donghyuck said as they arrived in front of Mark’s house in the expensive elite neighbourhood of Seoul. “I had a great time with you tonight.”

                “Me too. Maybe we can do it again.”

                “I would like that.” Donghyuck smiled. He kissed Yukhei on the cheek to thank him. He knocked on the door, wondering what the hell it was that compelled Mark to call him _ON A FRIDAY NIGHT_ to work.

                “Oh.” Donghyuck was taken aback. Mark was dressed in a black and white muscle tee, his strong, bulging arm muscles exposed for the first time. He had on casual slacks and his hair was a soft mess.

                _Wow he can choke me with those arms._

_Okay seriously what is wrong with me?_

                “You were on a date?”

                “I was.”

                “How was it?”

                “It was nice.”

                “Great.”

                _Awesome. A 14-word conversation. This is definitely not awkward._

“I need your help on something.”

                “What is it?”

                “You said you were a whiz at Mario Kart right?”

                “Y…yeah.”

                “I’m stuck at this track. Can you help me?”

                _You cannot be serious. You called me over on a fucking Friday night, interrupted my date with a nice man, for Mario Kart? Mario freaking Kart?_

_Please let this be a joke._

                “Uhm…”

                “Please?” Mark pleaded. “I don’t think I can sleep unless I get through this level.”

                “Fine.” Donghyuck huffed, finally stepping foot inside his house. Mark’s house was a mix of modern minimalist with traditional design. It was probably a little too big for one person to live all alone but for some reason it fit him. Donghyuck sat down on the couch and grabbed the video game controller.

                “This level?” he asked.

                “Yep.”

                It really wasn’t that difficult at all. Donghyuck went through the level in 15 minutes. It couldn’t have taken Mark any longer than 20 at most. Was that all Mark wanted him to do?

                “I’m sorry about calling you from your date like this, but it was an emergency.” Mark said, handing him a glass of water.

                “Hang on a second,” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. “You knew I was on a date yet you still called me?”

                “Yes.”

                “Why?!”

                “Because I was desperate and needed help.” Mark shrugged, leaning against his personal bar.

                “You could have called Renjun.”

                “I can’t.”

                “Why not?”

                “I did, he was the one who asked me to call you.”

                _Fucking hell Huang Renjun. And to think I told you Jeno said yes._

                “Start looking for a new secretary. I’ll kill him when we return on Monday.”

                Mark chuckled. “I think you can handle his job if you wanted. You have been improving recently.”

                “Yeah well I decided it was better to keep some of my spark in before I blow up the place.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Too much of me is dangerous. I could blow you up.”

                “Definitely.” Mark smiled into his glass.

                Donghyuck and Mark chatted as the night continued. Donghyuck finished his glass of water, feeling the last few drops dripple from the edge of his lips. He licked the corner and rubbed the edge of his lips with his fingers.

                “You like him?”

                “Who?”

                “Your date.”

                “His name is Wong Yukhei.”

                “Whatever.”

                Donghyuck made a face. Yukhei was innocent, why the disdain towards him?

                “Are you getting an attitude about him?”

                “No I’m not.”

                “Yes you are.”

                “Stop trying to change the topic and answer me.”

                “Uh you started it first.” Donghyuck snapped.

                “Answer me.”

                “What are you going to do if I don’t? Punish me?” Donghyuck mocked, sticking out his tongue. He felt pins and needles under his skin from the way Mark glared at him, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something he could regret. There was something very very different about Mark Lee now and Donghyuck couldn’t help but be intrigued. He wanted to push further, to see how far he could push Mark to his limits.

                “Answer the question.”

                “He was cute. We had a good time.”

                “Is he handsome?”

                “Very.”

                “As handsome as me?”

                “Maybe?” Donghyuck teased, wriggling his eyebrow.

                “Either he is or he isn’t, he can’t be a maybe.”

                “Why does any of this matter to you?”

                “Because it does.”

                “How? Why? Don’t you have your own crush to interrogate?”

                “What do you think I’m doing?”

                The words caught Donghyuck by surprise. He stared at Mark, his words running around his lazy brain for minutes as if it was trying to get an answer. He bit down on his bottom lip absentmindedly, chewing it as he tried to come up with a response.

                “Don’t do that.” Mark groaned, running a hand through his hair.

                “Do what?” Donghyuck asked, snapping out of his reverie.

                “Bite your lip like that.”

                “Like what?” Donghyuck bit his lip, teeth drawing against it slowly.

                “Fuck this.” Mark put his glass on the table with a loud ‘bang’ and smashed his lips into Donghyuck’s, grabbing his face with his hands as he kissed him, teasing and savouring the lips he had written about in his book. Donghyuck’s hands flew to wrap around Mark’s neck, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moaned into the kiss, letting Mark take more of him in.

                “I have wanted to bite this lip for ages now.” Mark whispered, taking Donghyuck’s plump bottom lip in between his lip. “This lip you use to seduce me. To entice me.”

                “Me?” Donghyuck whimpered out weakly. He was absolute putty in Mark’s hands. He wrapped his arms tighter around Mark’s neck to support himself because his legs were useless at this point. Mark pushed him to the wall, nailing him against it for support as he pushed his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth, tasting every inch of it.

                “Mark…” Donghyuck moaned, grinding his hips against Mark’s intuitively. His head was spinning and he couldn’t feel anything except for Mark’s lips, Mark’s heat, Mark’s scent, everything _Mark Mark Mark Mark Mark_.

                “I saw you kiss him outside my house.” Mark growled in his ear. “What was it? A peck?”

                “It was…ah…” Donghyuck closed his eyes as Mark kissed and licked a spot behind his ear.

                “You don’t get to kiss any other man except me from now on. You’re mine Lee Donghyuck.”

                “Is that…your book…crush…” Donghyuck mumbled, unable to even form a coherent sentence.

                “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out that day.” Mark grinned, kissing his nose and peppering his cheek with kisses. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

                _It was me oh my god. Mark Lee is in love with me. He wants me._

                “What’s this?” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Did I actually manage to make you shut up? Do you not have anything to say?”

                Donghyuck scoffed lightly. “Shut up and do me the way you’ve been writing about.”

***************************

                “My god the queen bitch is here again.” Renjun massaged his temples when he heard the elevator door open and the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

                “Is Mark in the office?”

                “Do you have an appointment with him?” Donghyuck asked politely.

                “No.” she shook her head. “I just wanted to know if he would like to join me for lunch today.”

                “What’s going on?” Mark came out of his office.

                “Hi Mark.” She smiled, flipping her hair and draping her long arms on his shoulders. “What do you say you join me for lunch today?”

                “Uhm…ah…”

                “My my don’t you look handsome today.” She complimented, running a manicured thumb over his lip. “I bet this tastes delicious.”

                “Uhm, excuse me Miss Kang.” Donghyuck pried the model off him. “First of all, his lunch appointment is booked till August 2035.”

                “How dare you!” she snapped at him.

                “And,” Donghyuck turned to kiss Mark, making sure Mina saw everything and wrapping his fingers in his hair. He released him and licked his own lips. “If you need to know he tastes like coffee and chocolate Danishes today. Just call me if you want to know what Mark Lee has for breakfast every day.”

                “I…you…ARGH!!!” Mina flung her arms angrily as she stormed out, her heels clicking faster than usual.

                “Thank you.” Mark smiled.

                “Do I get a raise?”

                “How about lunch?”

                “I’ll take it.”

                Mark patted his bottom and kissed him before returning to the office. Renjun, who was staring at the scene in utter shock, was practically trying to scoop his jaw back up from the floor.

                “What?” Donghyuck made a face.

                “This is why you haven’t been fired?!?! This is why he let you off for being a shit secretary?! Because he’s all up YOUR ass?!?!?”

                Donghyuck simply grinned. “I told you I was amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help it, i actually tried to NOT write this but my brain betrayed me
> 
> I hope you guys like this! Leave a comment and kudos if you do!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic if you want to talk, spazz or scream. I'm always welcomed to that LMAO


End file.
